shadowoftheeclipsefandomcom-20200215-history
Restorative Magic
Restorative Magic is a form of magic that was brought into the world by the Greater God known as the Divine. As the name implies, it's a magic capable of restoring things to their original state or to the intended vision of the Divine. It was primarily created as the counter to Alternative Magic and therfore (as its opposite) cannot be used for much of any other use. However, in light of the corruptious force of Alternative Magic, it is a necessity in order to maintain the balance in equalibrium. History Magic was a common trait to most people within the past. However, due to many events over time (especially that of the "Great Purge"), the gift was mostly eradicated from human bloodlines, leaving most of Altus Regnum's population ungifted. Terra Viridis' population is entirely ungifted, given its founding by the ungifted victims of the "Old War" fleeing their for safety before its founding, and Exsul Munus has a populous of those with stranger traits of magic, though not much more prevalent than Altus'. In that, magic in itself is an uncommon trait in the story's more current timeline, but not extinct. During the time when the Nameless Reign, the Divine was able to bring an end to the Nameless One and free the Limited World from its power by the use of Restorative Magic. In casting the spell that was required for its use, it cleansed the earth of its magic and destroyed the Nameless One (For a time). Afterwards, the Divine left behind the Shard of Divinity (The crystal of which housed the force of Restorative Magic) within the Limited World, in hopes that it's mere presense would be enough to ward off any return of Alternative Magic. Though mankind knew of the rights to the spell required for using Restorative Magic, they were later forgotten of since the shard was lost within the earth and the magic could never be practiced with (As well, Alternative Magic was forgotten of when the Divine's Text was rewritten into the Creator's Text, leaving out the section involving the Nameless Reign before the Birth of Man). Only after hundreds of generations was the shard finally dicovered again within the Viridian Mines and later taken into Almville for both study and safekeeping within the university archives. Restorative Magic is the only breed of magic that cannot be imbuned with a being. Instead, it resides within a white, diamond-like stone, which can then be used within a certain spell to unleash it. Given it's a combination of both Creative and Destructive magic (Just like Alternative Magic), the caster must also possess both side of the gift when attempting to use it. Finally, it is recommended (though not a requirement) when the spell is cast to perform it upon "Holy Grounds" (Such as within a chapel or cathedral) where the power of the Divine converges strongest with man. Doing so will intensify the spell's strength and increase its radious of effectiveness. However, the primary input of the magic's strength will still come from the caster and, in most cases, leave them incredibly spent after exherting themselves into its use. Restorative Magic can actually effect all breeds of magic and not just Alternative, though not ideal for situations involving creative of destructive restorations. Alternative Magic remains the primary use for it and is incredibly weak in the wake of Restorative Magic, fading quickest of all other breeds. Examples of Use *Can be used to remove the traces of Alternative Magic from the earth and/or any living being *Can be used as an alternative means of removing or safely undoing spells of any magical breed Limitations of Use *Can only perform the tasks listed above Items/Characters Known to Use/Possess Creative Magic Category:Magic